


69

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, hidan is shit, poor kakuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Hidan surprises Kakuzu with a suggestion of something he wants to try in the bedroom. Things do not go to plan.





	69

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate getting 69 followers on tumblr, I wrote this smutty piece of crack XD
> 
> there isn't much to say apart from...enjoy some porn!!

“You want to what?” asked Kakuzu.

Hidan nodded. “Come on, Kuzu, try it with me! It will be fun!”

Kakuzu closed the book he was reading as he sat propped up against the pillows in bed. He removed his reading glasses and folded them up, popping them inside the book, and then laying the book on the bedside table, next to the lamp as it provided a warm yellow tone to the rest of the room.

He stared at his husband, as Hidan sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, wearing nothing more than the pair of boxers he usually wore to sleep.

“What’s brought all this on, then?” asked Kakuzu.

Hidan’s cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of pink, contrasting with the silvery sheen of his hair.

“I just want to try something different,” he confessed.

“Oh, really?” Kakuzu folded his hands over one another, and then stared harder at Hidan.

“Please, Kuzu,” Hidan knelt down, and crawled across the bed towards his husband, before climbing into his lap. He gave Kakuzu a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips, and then nuzzled his nose against Kakuzu’s. “Sixty-nine with me?”

Kakuzu tilted his head away from Hidan’s as he considered it, and then leant back.

“Go on then,” he sighed.

Hidan beamed delightedly, and reached forwards, unbuttoning the first button of Kakuzu’s pyjamas. Kakuzu reclined back and let Hidan do the work, watching as Hidan exposed his hard, muscled chest. Hidan lightly ran his fingers over the defined pectorals, his eyes darkening with lust and attraction. He watched the way Hidan’s smooth fingers teased over his thread-laced stomach, almost admiringly. It was still a novelty to see how different they were, ability wise, interest wise, even appearance wise, yet how perfectly they complimented one another.

Kakuzu reached up and placed his hand on the back of Hidan’s neck. He pulled Hidan down on top of him, reaching up and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. The hand that had held Hidan’s neck caressed upwards, cradling the back of Hidan’s head, feeling silvery strands of hair escape between his fingers. 

After they spent a good few moments exploring one another’s mouths, Kakuzu allowed his hands to slide down, pulling down Hidan’s boxers. Hidan’s hands tugged at Kakuzu’s waist, pulling down his pyjama trousers and underwear, and before they knew it, they were naked but for each other’s embrace. 

Now came the fun part. 

Trying to figure out how this would…well, _work_. 

“I’ll go on top,” decided Hidan, breaking away from Kakuzu’s kiss with swollen lips and a flustered expression.

Kakuzu’s brows narrowed. “Are you sure?”

“It’ll be easier, I’m younger and more flexible,” explained Hidan.

Kakuzu gave Hidan a light slap across the buttocks.

“Oi!” protested Hidan.

“I’m taller,” said Kakuzu.

“And?”

“And so I’ll be able to bend more, idiot,” scolded Kakuzu. He gave Hidan a light push against his shoulder. “Lie on your back.”

“No, you lie propped up against the pillows, and I’ll lean my legs up on them!” insisted Hidan, giving him a push back.

“Lie on your back.”

“On the pillows!”

“Fine,” said Kakuzu, deciding that with his growing arousal, it would likely be better to concede and continue with the act rather than begin a row instead. “We’ll do it your way, and then we’ll see how rubbish it is, and that you should have listened to me.”

Hidan pouted. “Fuck you, old man!”

“I’m about to,” smirked Kakuzu, lounging back against the pillows. Hidan stuck his tongue out, and so Kakuzu reached back over and flicked it. “Hurry up and put it to better use.”

“Ass,” Hidan insulted.

“That’s you.”

Hidan turned away from Kakuzu, and then swung one leg over his waist so that he straddled him backwards. Kakuzu watched as Hidan shuffled, trying to find the right angle to lean forwards and take him by the mouth. He rested one hand against Hidan’s lower back, supporting and guiding him into position, and then felt Hidan swipe the tip of his hardening cock with his pink pointy tongue. A small sigh escaped Kakuzu’s lips, and he lowered himself back down on the pillows, waiting for Hidan to lay his legs either side of the pillow and sit on Kakuzu’s face.

“What did you do that for?” Hidan stuck his head in the gap between his body and Kakuzu’s. His silver hair dangled out of its usual style as he stared upside down at Kakuzu. “Now I can’t reach.”

“I laid back so you could sit on my face,” replied Kakuzu. “Hurry up.”

Hidan shuffled back and forth on his knees. “Now I have to lean further forward.”

“Just get on with it!”

Hidan leant forwards and gave Kakuzu’s cock another lick. Kakuzu grabbed his hips, and then pulled him back, so that his cock dangled above Kakuzu’s head. Kakuzu tilted his head upright, taking the tip of Hidan’s cock into his mouth and giving it that first, gentle, teasing suck.

Hidan broke away from Kakuzu’s cock to moan.

“Don’t stop,” growled Kakuzu, feeling the cool air stick to the wet part of his cock.

“Can’t help it. That feels so good, Kuzu,” Hidan gave a long, blissful sigh.

“Isn’t the idea that we do this at the same time?” asked Kakuzu. “I thought you were an expert in shared pain and pleasure?” 

“I am!” insisted Hidan. He bent back down, and drew Kakuzu’s cock back into his mouth. Kakuzu took Hidan’s back in his mouth, and for a while, they had a rhythm as they grew more and more aroused. The mattress creaked and bounced lightly with their amorous movements.

But then Hidan’s breaks for breath took too long, and his moans became louder and longer.

“I might as well just be giving you a blowjob,” Kakuzu scolded, freeing his mouth from Hidan’s dick.

“It’s this position, I’m having to lean and concentrate,” complained Hidan, laying his head back against the mattress.

“Oh what a surprise!” Kakuzu rolled his eyes. “Shall we do what I suggested?”

“Fine,” Hidan rolled off, and lay on his back, waiting for Kakuzu.

It was easier for Kakuzu to crawl over him and manoeuvre himself into position on top of Hidan. He angled his groin perfectly above Hidan’s face, and then easily took Hidan into his mouth. He felt Hidan take his cock in his mouth, and even Hidan’s hands gently slide up Kakuzu’s firm thigh muscles, bracing himself for support.

Kakuzu swirled his tongue around the tip of Hidan’s cock, lapped against the slit, and then took him deeper into his throat. His hands gripped heavily into the sheet as he worked. He could feel Hidan lightly lapping against his cock, mimicking some of the movements.

Kakuzu released him.

“Hidan,” he glowered, and then tried to peer at Hidan, fighting against his long dark hair falling in his face, and finding a somewhat dignified angle to face Hidan with. “Are you actually going to suck my cock or what?”

“I am sucking it!”

“Properly!” barked Kakuzu.

“I’m sucking it properly!” Hidan protested. “You don’t normally complain…”

“You don’t normally ask to sixty-nine!” Kakuzu shouted back.

“Well, stop focusing on sucking my dick and concentrate more on what I’m doing. You’re imagining things, old man,” Hidan complained.

“Fine,” sighed Kakuzu. He let Hidan’s erection loll before him, and closed his eyes as Hidan wrapped his lips around his cock again. He felt Hidan lick it from top to bottom, in the exact way he liked, and then start to deep throat him. He sighed deeply, even tilting his head back, feeling his arousal build. He knew his erection would be more powerful now, and wanted to get on with the bedroom festivities.

He glanced down, and realised that Hidan’s cock was throbbing red. Feeling merciful, he bent over and gave it a quick swipe with his tongue. He heard Hidan moan throatily, and the sensation sent shivers throughout Kakuzu’s whole body with the extra vibrations. He took Hidan back into his mouth, and began to suck again.

And then they had a rhythm again, sucking back and forth, rocking their hips against one another’s mouth as they sucked, but then Hidan broke away, panting heavily. At first Kakuzu ignored him, continuing to suck, and waiting for him to start again.

Hidan groaned loudly.

Kakuzu released his cock.

“Hidan!” he barked again.

“One minute,” Hidan breathed. Kakuzu stared through the gap in between their bodies at him. Hidan was red in the face, and even his neck and his chest were flushed. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded, and his hair was mussed. Usually Kakuzu would have been delighted to reduce his husband to such an erotic sight, but tonight he felt irritation. His erection throbbed, demanding attention.

“You wanted to try this!” protested Kakuzu.

“I do,” Hidan whined.

Hidan shifted, and then took Kakuzu back into his mouth. But Kakuzu knew he wasn’t really into it, that he wasn’t concentrating properly at all. He shook his head, and then decided that he would finish Hidan off, before demanding some proper attention of his own.

Hidan broke off, panting harder against Kakuzu’s thighs. The puffs of air against his groin only aroused Kakuzu more, and now his erection throbbed painfully. He worked on Hidan quicker and quicker, feeling Hidan’s hips begin to twitch, and his cock pulsate against his tongue.

And then Hidan spilled his release into his mouth, releasing a strangled cry. Kakuzu freed his lips, and then turned around to face Hidan, as he lay flustered and whimpering against the crumpled sheets. A sheen of sweat gleamed across his forehead. Kakuzu bent over the younger man, pulled him into a kiss, and spat Hidan’s release back in his mouth.

“What the-!” Hidan protested, rapidly sitting upright, white sticky liquid oozing down the corners of his mouth. “You dick!”

“That’s what you get for being a lazy ass,” Kakuzu retorted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Little git.”

“How am I a git?” demanded Hidan.

“You wanted to sixty-nine!”

“I did!”

“You did fuck-all!”

“Because you’re so good!” Hidan made puppy eyes at Kakuzu.

“Hmph!” Kakuzu slumped back against his pillows, and then waited for his husband to take the hint.

“Hey Kuzu?” Hidan rolled over and reached across. One hand massaged Kakuzu’s cock, stroking the base, up to the mid-shaft, and then the tip. “Let me make it up to you, ok?”

“You better,” Kakuzu leant back into his pillow, and reached down for Hidan’s head. He guided Hidan back down to his cock, and then allowed Hidan to begin.

Hidan’s pink pointy tongue licked from tip to base, his hands fondled Kakuzu’s balls, and then he took Kakuzu deep into his mouth, in a steady, slow, yet luxurious pace. Kakuzu sighed heavily, and tilted his head back to face the ceiling. He allowed himself to relax under Hidan’s touch, and gently began to thrust his hips up, seeking more of the warm, wet haven that was Hidan’s mouth.

Hidan sucked harder and faster, and Kakuzu’s hips were practically rolling. He seized Hidan’s head with both hands, forcing his head down, and then spilling his release into Hidan’s mouth. With one last sigh, he fell back against the pillows.

Through his half-open eyes, he sensed Hidan sitting up, and then shuffling over to lay next to him. Then, Hidan’s lips covered his, and he spat all of Kakuzu’s release back into his mouth.

“Hidan!” Kakuzu groaned. He sat upright, and quickly wiped his mouth.

“That was for earlier,” Hidan sang sweetly. He clamoured under the crumpled covers, smoothed them out, and then smiled angelically at Kakuzu. “Cuddle?”

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Well, they were even again.

“…fine,” he conceded.

He climbed under the covers, then pulled Hidan into his arms, so that they slotted around each other like two spoons in a drawer. Small strands of silvery hair tickled his nose, and he listened as Hidan’s breathe grew even and shallow.

The next time Hidan asked to sixty-nine, Kakuzu was throwing him out the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked your porn! <3


End file.
